A Love Story
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: Rosalie Hale’s life changed when Emmett McCarty made the decision to spend the summer with his father and half-sister. As summer goes on, she falls in love, but he’s got to go back when summer ends. What happens when they meet years later?
1. Tied Together With a Smile

**A/N:**

Rosalie Hale's life changed when Emmet McCarty made the decision to spend the summer with his father and half-sister in Forks, Washington. As summer goes on, she falls in love, but he's got to go back when summer ends. What happens when they meet years later?

Each chapter is a song, more specifically a Taylor Swift song. First one's from Emmett's POV, but the rest are from Rosalie's. It starts out with his summer in Forks, and then continues through her life.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. Taylor Swift owns all her songs.

--------------

Chapter 1- Tied Together With a Smile  
_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true,  
Cause I know you...  
_  
"I can't believe that my baby's leaving for an entire summer." Lisa McCarty sniffled, trying to hide her tears.

"Mom." Emmett McCarty tried to reason. "You were the one that suggested I go see Dad and Bella this summer in the first place. Remember, to help Bella get adjust? " After all, Emmett thought sarcastically, she had only spent half the year in the school.

"That doesn't make it any less painful to see you go." Lisa sniffled again and Emmett wrapped his large arms around his much smaller mother.

The two were standing outside Lisa's parents' house, where Lisa would be spending a few days before getting on a plane back to Tennessee. Emmett would take his Jeep that they had driven up down to Forks, Washington. Well he would if his mother would let him go.

Charlie Swan, now Police Chief of Forks, had met Lisa in college. They had a quick romance and she had ended up pregnant. Not long after, he had met Renee and married her. Soon came Isabella Swan, Emmett's half-sister who went by Bella.

"Ok." Lisa said. "You should get going."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked doubtfully. "I can stay until Joe gets here." Joe Breslin was Lisa's husband. He had four sons, all older than Emmett and one daughter, who was younger and Emmett was actually close with.

"Yeah." Lisa said. "He'll be here soon. You go on."

Emmett swept his mom up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Bye Ma."

"Bye Em." Lisa continued waving until Emmett was in his Jeep and out of sight.

The ride to Forks was quick. He pulled into Charlie's driveway to meet Bella on the front steps. He swept her up and spun her around.

"It's good to see you Em." Bella said.

"You too Bells." Emmett said truthfully. He hadn't seen his sister in ages.

The two siblings didn't look alike very much. Emmett had brown hair that was buzzed off for the summer but when it got long, it would curl with blue eyes. He stood at 6'5 and was very muscular. Bella also had brown hair, but with brown eyes and only stood at 5'7.

The two siblings went around to the back of the car and pulled the bags out of the Jeep.

"We're going to meet Dad at the diner for dinner." Bella said. "But how would you feel about going to my boyfriend's house after for cake. It's his mom's birthday and she invited me over. I told her you were coming and she insisted that I make you come too." Bella was rambling again, something she did often.

"Relax, Bells. It's cool." Emmett said. "We can go see your boyfriend tonight." Emmett paused, before continuing with a serious tone. "But your boyfriend and I have to talk."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Please don't."

Emmett grinned. "Half the fun of being the older sibling."

* * *

"It's good to see you Emmett." Charlie said.

"You too Dad." Emmett said. When he and Bella talked together and when he thought in his head, both referred to their father as Charlie. To his face, they called him Dad.

"What'll you have?" A teenage waitress came over, sounding bored. She spotted Emmett and straightened up. "My name's Jessica."

"I'll have a burger, Jessica." Emmett said, shutting her down.

Bella giggled as she placed her order. "I'll have the same."

Charlie didn't notice. "I'll take one too."

"Three burgers." Jessica said. "Coming up."

"So how's life going, Emmett?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty good." Emmett said. Short and simple was the way to go with Charlie.

"Good." There was a small silence before Charlie got up to go speak with someone.

Bella began talking about school and Emmett pretended to listen, until he became distracted by the beautiful blonde that walked in the diner.

"Emmett, are you even listening to me?" Bella snapped.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, something about school. But who's _that_?" He pointed to the girl at the counter as she leaned over and whispered something in a guy's ear.

"That's uhhh Rosalie Hale." Bella said. "She's probably the most beautiful girl anyone's ever seen. Her family's completely rich and everyone pretty much worships her."

Emmett nodded. Their waitress Jessica went over to Rosalie and began talking. Rosalie put a smile on, but it made Emmett frown, seeing it was fake.

Rosalie nodded at what Jessica was saying before waving good-bye and turning to leave.

She fixed her smile, but before she did, Emmett saw the look of pain flash in her eyes.

_Hold on,  
Baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go...  
And no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

Jessica dropped the burgers off and tried her flirting again. Emmett ignored her, thoughts focused on the blonde that had left recently.

Dinner was quiet. Charlie made and few comments and his children would comment back.

When they finished, Bella announced where they were going. "We'll be back later on. We're going to the Cullen's for Esme's birthday."

Charlie nodded. "Tell Esme I said happy birthday."

Bella nodded. "Will do." She paused. "Emmett's driving us. We'll be home at 1, latest."

Charlie nodded. "Don't forget the pepper spray."

Bella rolled her eyes and Emmett had to the distinct impression that he missed something. He shrugged it off as Bella climbed in the passenger seat.

He began driving, with Bella's directions on where to turn.

"So," He said casually. "Tell me more about this Rosalie girl."

Bella shrugged. "She might be here tonight. She's really close with Edward and his cousin." Emmett looked at her, confused. "Edward's mom's sister and her husband died in a car accident when their son was 4, so Jasper came to live with Edward and his family."

Emmett nodded. "How much longer?"

"Turn here." Bella instructed. "And once you get up this path, then we're here."

It didn't take long to get up the path. Emmett parked his Jeep next to the silver Volvo and stepped out.

A red BMW sped up the driveway and pulled up next to the Jeep. The blonde, Rosalie, stepped out.

"Hi Rosalie." Bella said.

Rosalie looked up from getting a large gift bag out of her trunk. "Hey Bella." She said quietly.

"This is my half-brother, Emmett McCarty." Bella introduced.

"Rosalie Hale." She said. She held her hand out for him to shake. He took it.

"Nice to meet you." Emmett said.

"You too." She smiled. "We're eating around back, if you guys just want to go right there. I'm going to go put this inside." She slowly began walking to the front door.

"Come on, Em." Bella said, snapping Emmett out of his trance. "Let's go."

He followed her around back, unable to shake the feeling that there was something off about this girl.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're  
Giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Its not his price to pay..._

"What's up with her?" Emmett asked, as they began to walk out back.

"Look," Bella stopped walking and turned to face him. "I don't know the whole story. Edward says that it's her story to tell me. All I know is that she doesn't have the best home life, Edward's parents consider her their daughter, and she has her own room here." Bella paused. "Don't bring it up. It's her life." Emmett nodded. "Good." Bella said and she began to walk again.

Bella introduced everyone to Emmett. Carlisle and Esme, Edward's mother and father, told him that he was welcome anytime. Emmett responded with a small laugh and said that if they always made food like this, he would be over every night to eat. This caused everyone, including Rosalie, to laugh.

_Hold on,  
Baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go...  
And no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

"Hey." Emmett said, coming up to Rosalie, who was sitting on the swing.

"Oh hey." She said, snapping out of her thoughts. She moved over to make space for him to sit down.

He did. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Why would you ask that?"

He shrugged. "You look upset."

"My parents left." She paused. "Again." She looked over at him, eyes wide with vulnerability and tears forming at the corners. "Why do they always leave?" She leaned her head into his shoulder.

He moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulders. She moved in closer. He closed his eyes.

He barely even knew her name and he was already in too deep.

_Hold on,  
Baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go...  
And no one knows_

He felt her begin to cry into his shoulder and gently brushed his thumb on her arm. "It's ok."

"Oh God." She cried. "And now I'm telling my entire life story to a total stranger who I don't even know and I'm crying and my make-up's going to run and I look like crap."

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one_

"You look beautiful." Emmett said, before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "It's ok Emmett. You can tell me I look like crap. _They_ tell me that all the time." She didn't say who, but he could tell who the _they_ was.

"Yeah, right." He said. "Don't listen to them, Rose. You're gorgeous."

"Not to them." Rosalie said, sniffling. "Nothing I do is good enough. I'm not pretty enough, not smart enough, just…not enough."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're more than enough for me."

_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

They sat on the swing, his arm around her shoulders, for another 10 minutes, while she collected herself.

"Thanks." She said, faking a smile. She turned to walk away.

_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone...  
Oh, oh, oh_

"Rosalie." He called. She stopped and turned around. "Can I take you out sometime?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He grinned when he saw the real smile come on her face. "Good. I'll see you around then."

She turned to continue walking, adding an extra bounce in her first step.

_With a smile, baby, baby

* * *

_**A/N:** So, please tell me if this is a good idea. I wasn't really sure but it was nagging at me so I had to write it.


	2. Fearless

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed. I was a little worried about posting this, but its doing good. Here's chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and all songs are owned by Taylor Swift.

* * *

Chapter 2- Fearless  
_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

Rosalie took a deep breath as she fixed her dress. Tonight was her first date with Emmett and she found herself feeling nervous. Her tight black dress hugged all her curves and went just above her knee and her strappy silver high heels made her legs look even longer.

Her make-up was completed and the smoky look she had been going for gave her blue-ish purple eyes even more sparkle. Her long blonde hair had been curled into loose barrel curls and Rosalie let it hang over her shoulders.

The doorbell rang, right on time, and Rosalie smiled, priding herself for being ready on time for once in her life.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hi." He said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded, grabbing her purse. He led her out the door and to the Jeep. Both climbed in. He started to Jeep and pulled out of her driveway.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you_

The ride over to Port Angeles seemed short. Rosalie found herself laughing a lot; Emmett, it seemed, had a good sense of humor.

He pulled over at a nice Italian restaurant. She met him in front of the car. He scowled.

"What was that for?" She asked, amused.

"Can't you let me open the door?" He said. "I'm your date, I'm supposed to do things like that."

"But then you have to walk around the car." Rosalie pointed out.

"It's common courtesy to let your date open the door." Emmett said.

Rosalie shrugged. "So?"

"So, I was trying to be a gentleman." By this time they had reached the host stand. The hostess looked at them, her expression one of boredom and amusement. "Is that not allowed anymore?"

"They do say chivalry is dead." Rosalie quipped.

"Chivalry's not dead 'til I say it's dead." Emmett said.

"Excuse me." The hostess said. "Can I seat you two?"

"No." Rosalie and Emmett said in unison. Emmett continued. "Not until she sees I'm right."

"Well, then we'll be standing here for a long time." Rosalie said. "Seat us where ever."

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

He ordered chicken parm. She ordered tortellini in the cream sauce. They had dropped their stupid argument and continued talking about their families. He told her about Charlie and Bella and about his mom, step dad, and step siblings. She told him she was an only child, biologically, but considered Edward and Jasper her brothers.

Conversation flowed easily. He declined dessert for the both of them and took her hand as they exited the restaurant.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

"You up for a surprise?" Emmett asked.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of surprise?"

He laughed. "It's a good one. Safe, too, so don't worry."

Her eyebrows rose, but she nodded as she leaned back into the passenger seat. "Good." He said and started the car.

"Mini golf?" She asked when they arrived. "You expect me to mini golf in these heels?"

He shrugged. "Take 'em off." She waited until they had clubs and balls (hers pink and his green) and were inside before taking her heels off. "Go ahead." He said.

"Get ready to lose." She brushed past him.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be the one losing here." Emmett smirked.

She looked over at him before taking her shot. "We'll see, won't we?" She pulled the putter back and sent it forward.

Hole in one. He frowned. They would see.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

At the fourth hole, Rosalie suggested making things more interesting. "If I win, you let me drive the Jeep home."

"And if I win?" Emmett asked, lining up his shot.

She shrugged. "That's up to you."

He grinned. "Deal."

The eighteenth hole came up quickly and the score was tied. Whoever did better on this hole would be declared winner. Rosalie took her shot. It rolled toward the cup. She lifted herself up onto her toes, hopeful. It stopped inches before the hole. She rolled her eyes and pushed it in.

"Two." She said. "Beat that."

He lined his shot up and hit it hard. It bounced off the back wall and rolled back.

"CLANK." The sound of the ball hitting the cup was heard between the two.

Rosalie groaned while Emmett grinned and picked his ball up.

"I win." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said quickly. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Not sure yet. I'll let you know later."

The two returned their equipment and Rosalie slipped her feet back into her heels.

Emmett led her across the street to an ice cream parlor. "My dad used to take Bella and I here all the time when we would come spend the summer with him." Rosalie smiled. "You pick the flavor and they mix the toppings in."

They entered the store and looked around for other people. It was empty, though it was getting kind of late.

"Can I help you?" A kind looking, older lady asked from behind the counter.

"In a minute." Rosalie said. "I just want to check the flavors." Her eyes scanned the length of the freezer. "Cake batter, chocolate, mint, Emmett are you trying to make me fat?"

He rolled his eyes from the other end of the freezer. "You couldn't be fat if you tried babe."

The lady smiled as Rosalie continued looking. Emmett quickly decided on mint ice cream with chocolate chips, rainbow jimmies, and York peppermint patties.

"And you dear?" The clerk asked.

Rosalie ordered chocolate ice cream with Oreo crumbles, chocolate chip cookie dough bits, and hot fudge in the center. The old lady smiled as she scooped the ice cream and the mixed the Oreos, cookie dough bits, and the hot fudge into the ice cream.

"That's a heart attack in a cup." Emmett said dryly as he handed her his waffle cone to pay.

She shrugged and grinned. "At least I'll die happy." She licked his ice cream. "Yours isn't too bad."

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless_

"I can't believe you flicked ice cream at me." Emmett said, mockingly, as they pulled into her driveway.

Rosalie giggled. "You deserved it."

"I was teasing." Emmett said.

"About my eating." She said.

"Hey, that was a bowl of sugar right there." Emmett said, grabbing her hand.

Rosalie felt her breath catch in her throat and hoped he didn't notice. If he did notice, he didn't say anything.

"You still have a win to cash in on." Rosalie reminded him.

"Yeah," He said. "I guess I do." He thought for a moment. "Ok, I got it."

"What?" She asked. But he was already pulling her closer. The look in his eyes told her everything. She placed her hands on his chest and met his lips.

The kiss was perfect. Short and sweet, yet passionate and caring and in Rosalie's opinion, over much too soon.

_Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

"So, I'll see you around?" Emmett said, questioningly. Rosalie nodded and smiled.

He smiled too and gently used his finger to move a stray piece of hair away from her face. She watched as he walked back to his Jeep, occasionally turning around to glance at and smile at her.

"Emmett." She called as he was about to get into the Jeep. He looked over at her. "Thanks."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
Oh, oh yeah

* * *

_**A/N: **So, there's chapter 2. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Reviews anyone?


End file.
